


Changing Tides

by Warpony



Series: Feral Echoes [21]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fancy Dress Party, Gen, beginning of the end, shadowgast if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpony/pseuds/Warpony
Summary: "I am not... going to hurt you... Essek... I want... to see you... home safe... that is all." The fighter promised softly.
Relationships: Verin Thelyss/Original Character(s)
Series: Feral Echoes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Changing Tides

Brunnera nearly stepped on Luc Brenatto the first time he met the boy. It had merely been an oversight, the firbolg fighter briefly distracted by sizing up Bluud the Minotaur. He’d taken a step only to hear a startled squeak at his feet. 

Freezing the fighter cast his eyes down to the awestruck, terrified and _huge_ eyes of the halfling child clutching a wooden sword. Luc barely came halfway up Brunnera's calf.

Quite literally, the fighter's boots were taller than the boy. Brunnera stared down at him, ears flicking nervously and tail curling and swaying behind him. 

He carefully stepped back, watching more religiously where he placed his feet then slowly levered his massive frame down to sit on the floor, long legs sprawling out and tail coiling around on the floor. He hunched a bit, trying to seem even smaller as sitting flat on the floor he still towered above the child.

Brunnera lifted a hand, making sure Beau's sash was still hiding the collar. Then leaned towards Luc, dropping low enough that he was looking up at the child a bit, his chest and chin nearly touching the floor. Luc leaned away but stood his ground. 

"Have you ever... heard... the story... of Veth... the Brave... and the Ground Hawk?" He asked in a conspiratorial whisper. 

Luc's wide eyed fear turned almost instantly into curiosity. "My mom? What's... what'sa Ground Hawk?"

Brunnera did his best to look around as if making sure they weren't going to get caught then motioned Luc closer. 

Embolded and curious the boy rushed to sneak over, Brunnera sitting up more comfortably. Luc eagerly sat on the fighter's leg, looking up at him expectantly. 

It made Brunnera a little sad. The boy was so sweetly innocent to so easily trust a stranger, no matter the circumstances. 

Shaking it off he leaned down and in whispers told Luc the story of his mother and her battle with a Dakotaraptor, he validated each spun, dramatic word by showing Luc the feathers in his hair and swearing he'd been there to see it himself. The child's eyes shone in awe and wonder at the artfully woven tale of Veth conquering the dinosaur and finding the Star Sapphire ring in its belly. 

"Do you... do you know any more stories about my mom?" Luc asked hopefully. Brunnera gave him a kind smile and quietly launched a story about Veth and a raid inside the lair of a white dragon. Then another about Veth, the Bright Queen and the rescue of Yeza. 

It was a genuine reprieve for the big fighter. To enjoy the simple ease of telling a few stories to a child. Easy to forget about the peace agreements and Essek's hand in the war, about Isharnai and what the Nein was doing upstairs with fifty pounds of clay and a bath tub. It was easier to talk to Luc than it was to worry about Verin. 

He barely had time to finish his last tale before Luc couldn't keep himself still anymore and dashed up the stairs towards Marion Lavorre's room. 

Brunnera followed on the boy's heels at a more sedate pace. He hadn't been able to help going down to one knee to embrace Veth in her changed form and quietly tease her about liking the sharp teeth better before she ran off with Yeza. 

He'd given his own coins to Jester and Caduceus for the fancy clothes before the Nein scattered. 

The big fighter had taken the day to wander through the streets of Nicodranas again, finding his way back to _Bewitching Baubles_. 

The little jeweler's shop was busy. Far busier than Brunnera remembered it being. The little show room was filled with a handful of clerics, paladins and a few mages of all different races and faiths. Most of them were admiring new, sparkling displays of Revivicuffs and an array of other jewelry that seemed designed to flawlessly hide components and diamonds. 

"Brunnera! Dally! Mr.Brunnera's back!" The pretty, lady gnome with chocolate colored hair rushed to flip back a bit of the counter and rush out to meet him. 

The massive firbolg eased down onto one knee to accept a hug from Natelle. The firbolg used a massive hand to hug her to his shoulder then dipped his head when the blonde bearded dwarf Vodal stepped up to pat him gently on the crest of his blue cascade of hair. 

"Good to see ya, laddie. Looks like ya had a scuffle at some point eh?" The dwarf motioned towards his eye. 

The firbolg fighter rumbled, "Should see... the other guy... so busy in here?"

"You're a blessing from the Allhammer and the Archheart, you great battle beast." Natelle pulled back to give the firbolg a kiss on the cheek. "They've been comin' from all over Wildemount for your cuff. You've been tellin' people about us?"

"When... they ask... of course..." The fighter rumbled curiously. 

"Yer a helluva salesman, laddie. Some of 'em even been comin' in here tellin' stories about ya savin' their lives from the gems in that cuff of yers." Vodal motioned and Brunnera dutifully set his arm in the dwarf's hand. He turned it this way and that. "It's certainly taken a few strikes, holdin' up alright?"

"Perfectly... it's full..." Brunnera promised. "Came for another... I have enough coin... can fill it full... family's... family's getting bigger..."

"And you're kinder than we could've imagined. Givin' up diamonds for strangers everywhere ya go." Natelle patted his cheek gently. "We'll make one for ya just like this'un. And fill it right up."

"We'll have it tomorrow for ya, laddie. We still got yer measurements from last time." Vodal promised.

"Tomorrow?" Brunnera chuffed, "You're... too busy for tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow." Vodal and Natelle promised. 

The big firbolg blushed and ducked his head, ears twitching back. Then he cleared his throat a bit, but hesitated. 

The gnome and dwarf looked anxiously at each other, then the sweet lady gnome took his hand. It was almost comical the way she held his massive paw between her own tiny hands. "What is it Mr.Brunnera? Everythin' alright?"

"I need... two other things..."

"Two?" Vodal cocked his head. 

The fighter nodded then patted his arm. "I need a... metal arm band... plain... I'm _Skiltgravr_ now... I need something... permanent... for runes... armband?"

"Laddie if you need a bit of blank metal we can put a boarder on yer new cuff." Vodal promised. "Would that do? As long as it was wide enough?"

Brunnera rumbled and nodded. 

"And the second thing?" Natelle asked. 

The firbolg fighter's head ducked a little shyly, a bit of a blush blooming under his bay fur. "A... a spe-... a special bracelet..."

The gnomess and dwarf smiled at each other before Vodal rumbled. "Havin' somethin' to do with your family getting bigger I expect?"

The fighter hummed, ears switching. "A bracelet... with obsidian?... and some of my hair?"

Natelle squeaked happily. "I know exactly what to do! Oh sweetheart they'll love it, I promise. It'll be ready tomorrow. How big is their wrist?"

Brunnera tapped his own wrist, "Half... half of mine..." 

"Done. It'll be ready tomorrow as well. I'll need a good bit of your hair, of course." Natelle hummed, looking at his head. The firbolg dipped his head so that his nose nearly touched the ground, he reached and drew a knife and held it towards her, trusting the gnomess with his exposed neck. 

"I'll make it look like there isn't anything gone." She promised, gathering a long lock at the base of his neck. A gnome's handful of hair wasn't much. She cut it close to his nape so it hid that the hair was missing at all. "It'll be ready tomorrow as well, Mr.Brunnera."

He chuffed and with a small wave he slipped back out of the jewelers. He felt quietly proud of himself that he had done right by the two smiths, even if he hadn't meant to or done it knowingly. 

On his walk back to the Lavish Chateau he spotted Jester and Caduceus ambling jovially between shops. He considered joining them in shopping but it would take the fun out of the surprise of the fancy clothing the next day. Not that he particularly wanted to go to any fancy balls or parties. 

He truly only had a single goal for the next night. 

Find out how deeply entrenched Essek was in all this and find out what they needed to do to get him out and keep him safe. Verin had told the firbolg fighter many times over how he wanted his brother back and it seemed so possible now with the Nein swaying Essek's mind and behavior away from the cold apathy he'd seemed to have had for so many years.

It was the mission he'd set out with the next day. Going to collect his his commissions from _Bewitching Baubles_. Vodal and Natelle had done a beautiful job, the hidden compartments in the bracer made to match the mountain motif from the first one but they had left a blank panel on each side of the lacing closure with plenty of space for Brunnera to engrave his runes permanently. They provided him with the Revivify diamonds for each compartment in the new cuff and helped him lace it up into place on his free arm. 

He thanked Natelle with shuddering breath when she presented him with a long coil of polished obsidian beads woven with his blue hair and fine silver wire. The bracelet would loop comfortably around Verin's wrist more than once before being secured. Brunnera promised to return and tell the two jewel smiths how the gift went over. 

They tried to turn down the fairly hefty sack of platinum he pressed into their hands. He only managed to force them to keep it by quite literally bounding out the door with Vodal and Natelle shouting curses and blessings in his wake.

The clerics had done a beautiful job of dressing them for the party. The fighter was no exception and they had kitted him out in new boots and breeches, a crisp white shirt that Brunnera was sure wouldn't be white anymore by the end of the night and a double breasted waistcoat. The fabric was a floral patterned brocade of rich blue and silver and pearl buttons. He'd put up a bit of a fuss when Jester had forcibly removed Beau's sash from around his neck and the collar and then neatly wove a royal blue ascot into its place to hide the Demarcate collar and tucking it into the waistcoat. 

The party certainly turned out to be interesting. Weren’t all things the Nein found themselves mixed up in thought. He ended up sticking with Fjord and Beau. More than anything he was worried the calming spell Caduceus wrought would wear off and a very, intoxicated monk would start throwing punches. 

He was glad when they'd finally managed to get away from the party and join the rest of the Nein at the _Ball-Eater_.

It was both heart breaking... and hope filled... to hear Essek explain himself... and his regret that had blossomed in the wake of his treason. His weak defense of himself. His acceptance of his fate if the Nein chose to put him down. 

The drow's tears made Brunnera's ears droop unhappily. He knew those tears were real. True. He was glad that Essek seemed to hear Caleb’s words. Seemed to really hit home and that was all they could hope for.

Subtle and not so subtle threats made, Jester and Fjord dashed off to find Marion Lavorre and Essek's form shifted back to Lord Thain. The big fighter approached, towering over the disguised drow. 

"Are you... you staying in... the city..." The firbolg rumbled softly. 

"... I am. I am out of spells until I rest." Essek admitted quietly. 

"Then I... shall walk you..." Brunnera rumbled. Essek seemed to droop under the disguise and quietly headed up out of the _Ball-Eater_ , onto the docks and into the city streets of Nicodranas. Brunnera padded quietly at his side. 

The fighter could feel Essek's tension and that he was working up to something. 

"Brunnera..."

The fighter was quiet but one ear flicked towards him. 

"If you... if..." Essek's voice died as he trailed off.

The bay roan and blue furred firbolg looked down at him, curious at the loss of words. He could almost smell the Shadowhand’s resigned fear. 

"I am not... going to hurt you... Essek... I want... to see you... home safe... that is all." The fighter promised softly. 

The image of Lord Thain looked up at him. "I would deserve your wrath..."

Brunnera rumbled, "Do you... know Drow Sign... easier to talk..."

"Yes. I know the language." The Shadowhand hummed. 

Brunnera lifted his hands and started to sign in the Drow hand language Brunnera had learned with the Bazzoxan Watch. 

_What you've done was before you knew us. I cannot punish you for such a thing. I just want you to think about what it all caused. What would you have done if the war had killed Verin?_

Essek staggered to a stop for a moment before moving into action again. He was silent and his eyes cast down. 

Brunnera gave him a moment before signing again. 

_It’s different when its closer to home, yeah? What if the war had killed any of us? Jester? Caleb? Would it still feel a necessary sacrifice?_

Essek shook his head. "Brunnera please..." 

_This is the truth of things. It will be hard to live with. The truth is hard. Use it. It will remind you you are greater than yourself for the ones you care about around you. Stronger, too._

Essek was watching the cobblestone street as they moved, only glancing up occasionally to ensure their path was correct. It was hard to tell what he was thinking or his expressions passed the glamour of his spell. The Shadowhand stopped them in front a small but elegant abode in the Opal Archways. 

Brunnera looked down at him. His ears swayed forwards, he let out a long sigh, heavy breath rushing out of his nostrils. The fighter waited until the image of Thain looked up at him. “Are you… sure you’ll be safe… be safe here…? You said… you’re out of spells…”

“I should be safe enough.” Essek’s head dropped, eyes casting off again. 

The fighter chuffed. “You can come… to the Chateau… or the _Ball-Eater_ … safer with us…”

The Shadowhand looked back up at him. “That is not an offer from all of the Nein… surely I am not welcome…”

“You have made a… a mistake… this doesn’t mean… we do not care… about you still… “ Brunnera hummed. "Mistakes… do not auto-… auto… matically… mean love… and care die…”

**Author's Note:**

> It really is to much fun figuring out fancy outfits for characters. Even if they aren't extra elaborate. Brunnera had a few words of wisdom for Essek, hopefully they sank in as much as Caleb's speech did.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
